The Violinist
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: When the princess, Lucy, stumble over a violinist performing in Magnolia, she takes him in as a guest to her cottage deep in the woods. She gets to know the man better and find him very nice. And soon, they are close friends. But when Lucy's dad found out about the man, he lock her inside the castle, unable to escape. What will Lucy's new friend do when he finds out? [Five-Shot!]
1. Part 1 of 5

**This is just the first part of the five-shot I did out of a song: **_**Fairytale**_** with Alexander Rybak. You know, the Norwegian boy who won Eurovision Song Contest year 2009? Anyhow, I love that song very much and never get tired of it! I can even play the song on my violin! ^^ Anyhow, onto the story! :3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~The Violinist~**_

_**-:Part 1 of 5:-**_

* * *

_**[10 years ago] **_

"'_The big red dragon laid around the ashes of the so called tower. His big black eyes looking at the couple with sadness and anger. _

_He couldn't understand why the princess ran over to that silly prince, when he was the one who he _protected_. His treasure. His precious princess in the arms of their enemy. She had promised him to stay by his side forever. Yesterday she had made that vow, to never let some prick of prince take her away from him. _

_So why was she in the prince's arms? Why? Why? WHY? _

"_I declare Princess Gingasana saved from the beast!" the prince howled, his sword rising up into the air. The dragon ignored him. Instead his eyes searched inside Gingasana's, asking her why she was on _his _side? _

_Gingasana was afraid that the dragon would make a move towards the prince. Struggling in the man's arms she managed to escape out of the embrace. The prince looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_My dear, why you do this?" he asked her with knitted eyebrows. _

_Gingasana took a deep breath before answering him. "I made a vow to him to never leave him. I will keep that promise." she declared and turned around. Her back facing the shocked prince. _

_The dragon let out a whimper of happiness over the princess return. His wings flapping and tail swaying from side to side as she sat down in front of his big, scarred face._

"_I'm sorry if I scared you." she whisper. "You know I won't leave you." her hand caressed the red, hard skin of his. Her hand felt so soft and fragile on his rough and battle wounded. _

_He let out a small snort when he saw tears slowly make their way down her face. _

"_Don't worry, it is tears of happiness." she said. Her hand whipping away the salty tears. "I love you, dragon." she and hugged him over his nose. The dragon closed his eyes, steam spurting out from his nostrils in answer. _

'_I love you too, my princess.' was what he wanted to tell her. The princess did understand even though he couldn't talk. _

_The prince watched the scene from afar. His sword hung down beside him. He closed his eyes, accepting the defeat of the dragon. _

_He recalled the words his mother had told him years ago. _

"_Love comes from the heart,"_

"not from the force of marriage!"

Layla chuckled, closing the thick book.

"Lucy, what have I told you about finishing before I have?"

Her daughter, Lucy, pouted. Her brown eyes doing the puppy look. Layla laughed. Lucy jumped down from the big bed and opened a chest at the end of it. All kind of things were thrown out of it as the little girl searched through it.

"Look mama! I am a dragon!" Lucy roared, a dragon mask pulled over her face. "Roooaar!" slowly she stomped over to her mother, fingers spread out like claws.

"Oh no! The big scary dragon is after me! Save me!" Layla played along with her daughter. Lucy jumped up on the bed. Leaning over her mother, roaring one more time.

"I am going to _eat _you!" Layla laughed as Lucy took her wrist in her small hands, doing chewing sounds. "Taste like chicken! Bleh, dragon's hate chicken!" doing gagging sounds and turning away gave the chance to Layla. Carefully she sat up and held her arms wide open.

"Look out! The princess goes for revenge!" embracing her daughter into her arms she leaned backwards. Giggles and shrieks came from the little girl, her mother kissing her mask face.

"The princess is killing the dragon with kisses! Argh!" pretending to die, she quickly takes off the mask and hug her mother. "I love you mama."

"I love you more." Layla said, kissing her forehead.

"Mama?"

"Yeas, dear?"

"Do you think I will marry someone I _truly _love?" Layla smile saddened a little. "Mama-"

"It's up to you, but everything can't be like in the books. Do you understand me?"

Lucy gave a nod. Layla kissed her nose and rose up from the bed.

"Sleep now, my sweet princess." she said, tucking her daughter under the cover.

"Goodnight mama."

"Night, sweetheart."

Lucy closed her eyes, her dreams filled with dragons, pansy princes and towers with princesses in.

* * *

_**[Magnolia Kingdom, present time]**_

* * *

Lucy huffed angrily as she walked through the forest.

"I will never go back there! Not after what he did!" she said aloud for herself. Birds chirped and looked at her with curious black eyes. A squirrel fled away from the her feet and climbed up to the closest oak. Chattering after her angrily to watch her steps.

"Darn it all!" she screamed and kicked a big pebble away, her shoe kicking off from her foot by the force. "Oh no!" she panicked and ran after where it flied off to. Hearing a splash down a hill she groaned. Halfway down the small hill she tripped over a old root and rolled down the rest of the way.

Coming to a stop by the waterline, she saw her shoe lay halfway down in the clear seawater. Sighing in relief she took it up, holding it upside down. Drops of water joining the lake again, happy splashes confirmed the whole.

With a sigh she got up, the shoe in one hand. Walking along a trail she could already hear the sound of hoofs clatter on cobblestones. Children's happy laughter as they chased one another around the roads. Scaring one horse or some hens.

Once she was out of the woods she walked down the street to the very center of this town, the heart of Magnolia Kingdom. Her eyes came across a big crowd and a violin being played.

_A street performer? _she thought and scrolled over to the crowd. Tiptoeing was no use, she was too short. Looking around she found a stack of tree boxes. Climbing up her eyes widened at the sight of a boy, not older than her, play the most beautiful violin she ever had seen.

Soft yet rhythmic tones came from the strokes he made with the fiddle-bow. Looking over the boy she noticed that he was tall with an lean figure, clad in a chestnut brown tank with golden drawings, white and puffy pants, tucked inside a pair of brown boots with edges of gold and a scarf wrapped around his waist. A leather string hugged his left biceps and cow leather hidden wrists. Now for the rest. His hair was spiky and in the color of cherry red, or pink. Tan smooth skin and a perfectly shaped face with a small mouth and nose, squinty eyes with onyx black eyes and a matching pair of thin pink eyebrows.

Suddenly he stopped played and people gave confused looks towards each other.

Then he started playing again. The strength in the tones made the melody hard to not notice. Lucy's eyes widened slightly when he parted his lips and began singing.

"_Years ago, when I was younger_

_I kinda liked, a girl I knew_

_She was mine, and we were sweethearts_

_That was then, but then it's true_

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

'_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._"

As he sang he paused with playing the violin. After he finished he began again. Moving around with rhythmic steps he made some children start to follow him inside the circle. She saw how a smile adorned his lips.

"_Everyday, we started fighting_

_Every night, we fell in love_

_No one else, could make me sadder_

_But no one else, could lift me high above_

_I don't know, what I was doing_

_When suddenly, we fell apart_

_Nowadays, I cannot find her_

_But when I do, we'll get a brand new start._"

Another pause of the singing, the violin filling in. The spectators began to clap their hands along with his playing.

"_I'm in love, with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_Coz I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._"

Now he played even harder. Pressing down on the strings with such force that Lucy thought he might break the violin apart. Now women and men took one another and danced with each other. A pretty wild and uncontrolled dance together with the play of his violin.

"_She's a fairytale, yeah_

_Even though it hurts_

_Coz I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed._"

People cheered as he finished the song with one last stroke with the bow. Children laughed and clapped their hands as they ran over to their parents, getting some coins to give the performer.

Pinky, as she came to call him, fell down on one knee when a number of seven children came back to him with either silver or gold coins in their hands.

She could see how he said 'thank you' to them. Giving each child a hug and high-five.

"For how long are you planning on sitting up there?" startled by the voice she stared down, seeing Pinky stand below her with a raised brow. Looking around she saw that there was no crowd of children, women or men. "Helloo, I'm talking to you!"

She shook her head before looking back down to the boy. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"I clearly noticed." the boy sighed, his eyes looking into hers. The look he gave made her blush by the intensity. With a smooth move he had his back facing Lucy.

"W-Wait!" she called after him. Jumping down the stack she landed hard, her balance out of control sending her falling face first to the hard road. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain.

But it never came.

Instead she found herself land in a pair of warm and strong arms, holding her close to a even warmer torso.

"You okay?"

"Yes and thank you." helping her stand up he crossed his arms with a laugh. "What?"

"You really are one weird woman." his chuckles was soft.

"I am not weird, I just lost my balance!" she stated, too, crossing her arms.

They stood there, looking at each other. Pinky were the first to break the silence.

"Anyway, I have to go." Lucy's arms dropped down beside her hips. She watched how Pinky got over to a fence there a black cloak, holding it up and put it on around his shoulders.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" the question came out before she could stop it. Pinky turned around with wide eyes.

"Are you offering me something here?"

Lucy scratched her cheek, her eyes looking at something else. "W-Well… I guessed you were homeless. I mean by the cloak and all…" looking up, she shrieked in shock of him standing a few inches away, his face close to her with a big grin.

"I gladly accept your offer." he said.

Lucy mentally slapped herself.

_Now, _how _am I going to explain this to father? _She thought, then she got an idea. "Come with me then." without much more thinking she took his hand and heading towards the forest, taking the shortcut to a very special place.

~õ~

Natsu hadn't expected to be offered to stay at someone's home. Never had that happened before, but he was happy for it. The night was cold and he wasn't so hip on sleeping under the stars again.

He have to thank this girl for offering a stay for him. Maybe he could buy her something as a thank-you-gift? He had collected enough money so he could do that and buy food.

Once she had stopped, they stood in front of a really cozy cottage with white facades and thatched roof. The door were surrounded with a thick layer of hops and hop cones.

"Cozy place you got." he said. Lucy nodded as she closed the door behind them. "Got any lights?" he asked.

"Just wait and I will get them." she said and walked over to a chest. Natsu looked after her, roaming her body-figure with his eyes.

He is lying if he said that she wasn't beautiful. Long blonde hair, slender body with curves in the right places, pretty brown eyes and almost pearl white skin. Well, that's what he could see of her _with _her clothes on.

Now for her clothes. She wore a frilly red dress in silk, strapless. But it looked like she had fallen before she got to the town. There were some mud covered spots on the dress and her arms.

"Here is some candles." looking over to her he smiled.

"Let me lit them for you." he offered and got over to the table.

"Do you have a tinderbox?"

"Nah, not really." he answered her with a mysterious smile. Lucy frowned.

"May I ask what you have instead of that?"

"Magic?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "M-Magic? Are you a magician?"

"Yes, but not the sort you think of." Lucy raised a brow. Natsu only smiled. "I am a fire mage."

"Fire mage?"

"Yup."

Lucy watched as he lit his hand on fire. She backed away a few steps. Natsu didn't miss it.

"Are you afraid of fire?" he asked her, decreasing the amount of flames till only his pointer finger were engulfed in fire.

"No, I was just a little surprised, that's all." she answered with a small smile.

The little bit of fire that were left after he had lit the candles disappeared with a silent hush from his lips.

"I will make a bed for you." she said to cut off the pregnant silent between them. Opening a wardrobe in oak she took out two futons. One with a blue cover, the other red. A pair of pillows were placed over the covers.

"You are a very kind person… uh…"

Lucy smiled. "Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"Ah, you are a very kind person, _Lucy_."

* * *

**So, this is the first part of five ^^ **

**Did you like it? Or did you hate it? (: **

**Please leave reviews so I can stay updated with your thoughts and ideas! :DD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Part 2 of 5

**Here's part 2! ^^ please enjoy and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :'D**

* * *

_**~The Violinist~**_

_**-:Part 2 of 5:-**_

* * *

Lucy sat by the river, washing her muddy dress in the cool, fresh water. At the same time, she listened to Natsu's never ending playing. He was talented, she gave him credits, but, he only played two songs.

She knew if he only tried he could play more difficult songs from both Beethoven and Mozart. It's true that she doesn't know much about musicians, but still she loved to listen to orchestras at ceremonies or other events that took places in Magnolia during spring or autumn.

The flute was her personal favorite, but violin too were one of the most beautiful instrument she ever had heard. Smooth strokes on the string, creating with high soft tones by the bow of the finest horse tail straws.

Her mother had given her lessons in music and on how different instruments worked. How pianos worked like a harp and different types of flutes. She had also taught Lucy to play the piano, everything from classical to the newest music performer by newly born musicians with a bright looking future.

And Natsu for sure had a bright future in the music - with his talent of fingers she swore he would have no problem with it - but the catch is the will to progress further.

Lucy doubted though that she, herself, could decide on wanting a future that suits her. As the princess of Magnolia Kingdom everything couldn't be like she wanted. Like yesterday, her father had came in to her room as she played the piano, telling her that he had decided a meeting with some prince from another kingdom.

Anger had immediately boiled up inside her. She yelled right in her father's face the she for sure wouldn't marry some prince she never met and ran off short after.

Frowning over the flashback, she angrily scrubbed a really big spot on her dress. Without her notice Natsu had approached her from behind, the violin leaning against a large rock a few steps away.

"What are you so mad about?"

Surprised by the closeness from him, a shriek escaped her lips and she lost her balance, falling into the cold water with one huge and loud splash. Spitting out water from her mouth she stared up to the man with wide brown eyes. The look of shock didn't last long before he broke out in a loud fit of laughter, embarrassing the poor princess even more.

All together with the frown, a loud snort of displeasure came deep in from her throat.

"Not funny." she hissed at him. Natsu lifted a brow, a apologizing smile gracing his thin lips.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. But you looked so surprised." he said, holding out a hand for her to grab. Accepting the offer she soon was on dry land, though that she wasn't so dry anymore.

Water dripped from her hair and clothes. A sigh came from her.

"I will have to get new clothes." she muttered. The violinist looked over her, feeling slightly guilty by her current state.

Untying the scarf around his waist, he plopped it over her head. Lucy gave him a look over wonder. Smiling he rubbed his hand, feeling the white fabric get damp underneath his palm. "Let's get you dried up." he said and took her hand in his right, grabbing the violin and bow in the left.

The princess was truly flustered by his gentleness. No-one except her mother, had treated her this nice. Natsu was such sweet young man with the brightest of smiles and playful onyx black orbs. Just like a child who is seeking for everyday's new adventures.

"We better hurry before you catch a cold." Lucy rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. She started to feel really cold and get sick was not what she wanted right now. Not when she newly hade met someone who really did wanted her as a friend, a _real _friend. Not some dolls or maids. A friend from the outside world.

Soon they were back in the cottage. Natsu had quickly lit up the fireplace with his magic and pushed her towards it, telling her change into something while he would go back and get her the dress.

She nodded and watched as he walked away, closing the door quietly.

~õ~

One hour had passed, and Natsu still wasn't back. She had by the time changed into a thin white nightgown and set her hair up in a loose nest with a leather string. Watching the fire cast shadows on the wall she hugged her knees tightly.

She gave him another hour, if he wouldn't be back till sunset, she will go out and search for him. Retrieve a single dress can't be that hard… right?

Curling and uncurling her toes she stared into the orange red flames licking the wall of the now ash-black fireplace. She had lied yesterday when she said she wasn't afraid of fire.

It was the fire who had killed her mother. Nine years had passed since the big arson towards the royal family. Her mother had pushed her in the neck of time just as the ceiling collapsed.

With a snap she opened her eyes, staring blank at a invisible spot in front of her. Shaking her head she forced herself to stop thinking about the past, only thinking of the future, not looking back to old happenings in her life.

Another hour passed by, and the sun were ready to set down the light for the day. A sigh of frustration escaped past her lips. Standing up she took the cover of her futon, wrapped it around herself. Opening the door she stood still for a minute, gazing out in the golden lighted forest. Maybe if she hurried to find him, maybe they wouldn't go back in the dark?

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Slowly she started to relax as she walked towards the river. Listening to the birds intense singing she smiled at two hare cubs play with each other as their mother watched them with a close eye.

Stumbling over an old root she let out a low curse as she felt her big toe and two more take most of the damage. But she couldn't stop and take care of it now. Finding Natsu was priori one right now.

When she was standing by the river she found Natsu's footprints in the riverbank sand. But as she followed them she could see how they changed with each step. Her eyes grew larger as the footprints slowly transformed into what looked like big prints of a lizard's.

A crow cried out and with strong flaps of the wings it fled up in the air, startling the princess deep into the bones. Something must have scared that crow. And why was everything so quite? Why was there no birds singing happily to each other?

Even the river seems to notice the change in the forest.

Something is straussing around in the woods, scaring the living things. Lucy stood still like a rock, taking in the smallest of sounds. A snap of a branch being stepped on made her jump, looking behind her she saw her reflection in two big yellow eyes.

First she stopped breathing. But soon she found it again and sucked in a deep breath and screamed.

Screaming high she turned around and ran away to hide behind a big block of stone. Her breaths were ragid as her chest heaved up and down. She was terrified by the thing she just had looked into.

Looking over the edge her jaw dropped.

Not even 10 meters away sat a dragon with tilted head, looking at her like a dog. Not believing what she was seing, she sat back down hidden behind the block. Rubbing her eyes she took another look. And indeed did the dragon still sit there.

Streatching her legs her foot bumped into something furry, that after gave away a low 'oof'.

Slowly she looked down to her foot, her eyes widened once again.

Now it was a blue cat sitting by the end over her limb, with a fish halfway into his mouth.

"Mhwathf?" if it was possible her eyes grew in size as the cat _spoke _something completely incomprehensible. But instead of trying to figure out what it said, she screeched and pressed her body onto the block.

The cat swallowed deep. Lucy only stared as it did so.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I promise, I am completely harmles." he raised a paw and a big smile set on his upstreatched lips.

"I… y-you… dragon… talking cat?" she was in complete loss of words. She panicked even more as heavy steps came closer from behind.

"Happy!" a gruff yet familiar voice came from above.

"Happy?" she echoed.

"Aye!" the cat exclaimed.

"Aye?"

"Natsu, do you know her?" the cat, Happy, asked. Lucy gave a confused look. Then it clicked.

"W-Wait!" Happy's eyes strolled down to her. She swallowed. "Y-You mean that the dragon _is_…" turning so she stood on her knees she looked up to the big red lizard. "Natsu?"

The dragon let loose a big toothy grin. "Yup!"

Feeling her head spin she put a hand over her forehead, leaning against the rock with one supporting hand.

"This got to be a dream! That's right… I fell asleep by the fireplace. Yup, that's it." she half laughed, half whispered.

Natsu and Happy glanced at each other, unsure how to tell the blonde that this really wasn't a dream.

"… Uhm, Lucy?" Natsu called out for the girl.

"Hmm?" Lucy turned to him with a smile, her eyelids hiding her brown irises.

"This isn't a dream."

"Aye!"

Lucy smiled and gave no warning as she fell towards the ground. Before she could hit the hard solid ground a pair of human arms caught her. That was all she felt before total blackness errupted her conscious mind.

* * *

_**[Hours Later]**_

Natsu sat with his back facing the still unconscious girl. He was sure that when she wake up that she will say something about having the weirdest dream of all time. His blue furred companion had agreed with him on that.

"I have been searching for you, Natsu." Happy told him. Tail whipping happily side to side as he mounched on a fish. "You disappeared without telling me anything!"

Natsu rubbed his neck. Guilty for not telling his feline friend. "Sorry Happy, I guess I forgot about you… again."

"You are a horrible friend." Happy gave some fake sobs.

"And you are a terrible actor." the man retorted.

Silence soothed over them. But wasn't long lived. Lucy had let out a groan, telling the two that she is waking up.

Ruffling of the cover filled in, a cute yawn after it and a really tired Lucy looking around.

"You finally awake, Lucy!" Natsu happily called out, turning so he was facing her. Lucy gave him a tired stare before she collapsed back onto the thin mattress.

"Natsu?" her was voice rough and low.

"Yes?"

"Are you really a dragon or was it all a dream?" she asked him, her eyes taking a glance at him. Natsu gave a trying look at Happy, who shook his head. Appareantly the princess hadn't noticed his existence.

"I really didn't want you to see me like that." he said, his arms crossed over his naked chest. Lucy let loose a groan and closed her eyes.

"No dream in other words?"

"Sorry, no dream."

After that the two of them let silence float over the cottage, only the sparking of the fire was the only sound. Natsu's dark orbs followed Lucy move to site up. "Play a song for me."

Natsu blinked. "What?"

"Play a song for me." she repeated. Her brown eyes looking into his. Happy let out a snicker.

"She llllllllikes you~" he purred.

"Don't roll your tongue, you damn feline!" the female exclaimed, glaring at the cat who only let out more giggles. Natsu smiled.

"Sure." he rose up from the floor and took a hold around the violin. Giving the strings a few strokes to test and see if they sound like they should. Placing himself at the end of her futon he held the violin under his chin. "What song?"

"Can you play _Rachmaninov_?"

"Whatever you wish for, ma'am."

Laying the fiddle-bow on the D-string the melody softly floated around in the cottage. Lucy closed her eyes, listening closely to the tones of the song her mother often had played for her before bedtime. Cracking one eyes open she saw Natsu's eyes was closed and his face relaxed.

He truly is a marvelous violinist.

The best violinist she had met so far.

_The Violinist, Natsu_.

* * *

**End of part 2! ^^ **

**Did you like it? Love it? Or did you hate it? *hoping for that you like it!***

**And look! Happy finally showed up! XD**

**The song Natsu played for Lucy can be found on Spotify! **_**Rachmaninov **_**by Alexander Markov. A really beautiful song (: **

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**CupcakeGirl633**_**, **_**DarkDevilStar**_**, **_**FairyTailXNaLu**_**, **_**GuiltyCrown09**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**and **_**DeathBerryLover1995 **_**for reviewing! ^^ and big 'thank you' to you who faved or alerted this story! :3**

**I hope you review to this part too! It's really good to know what you liked or disliked about some parts! :D and don't be shy to add this to your alert or fav! **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. Part 3 of 5

**Hello people! Long time no see! ^^ well, I have no special excuse, just the typical 'school takes all of my time' and 'flu-period' -.-' stupid sickness! D: meh! Anyhow, please enjoy the third part of the story! :D**

**P.S. Nostalgia from episode 2! Plus a fluffy scene at the end! :3**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**CatsCraddle22**_**, **_**GuiltyCrown09**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**CupCakeGirl633**_** and **_**Angerl. of. Guilt **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

_**~The Violinist~**_

_**-:Part 3 of 5:-**_

_**.**_

"Waaah! Lucy, Natsu is being mean!" Lucy turned away from the clothes she currently were cleaning in the river. She let out a surprised breath when Happy flied into her chest, his wings disappearing.

"What did he do this time?" the princess asked him, patting his head softly.

"Don't listen to what he says! _He_'s the culprit this time!" Natsu's voice exclaimed and out of the trees came a dragon transformed Natsu, eyes wide and honest looking. Lucy gazed from Natsu to Happy, and back Natsu again who by now sat in front of her. "I didn't do anything this time, Luce."

"Ok. I believe you." she said, settling the little cat down on the ground she gave his head one last pat. "Happy, whatever you did, don't do it again. Alright?" Happy nodded, drying away the big tears from his eyes. Lucy smiled softly, but turned up to Natsu when he snorted out black smoke.

"He gets sweet-talk while I get a punch in the head?" the blonde just rolled her eyes as she let the dragon boy muse things for himself.

"Anyway, I thought about what we should get for dinner, any suggestions?"

"Fish!" Happy exclaimed, jumping around.

"No way, we had that yesterday. Fire chicken it is."

"Natsu, Happy and I can't eat fire.." Lucy sweat dropped at the drooling dragon.

"Oh, right."

"How about…Tomato soup?" she suggested, looking at the two of them with a sweet smile.

Natsu who had a little problem with saying 'no' her smile only nodded. Happy on the other hand silently cried for himself, he clearly did not want any vegetable soup.

"I can add fish in yours Happy and Tabasco sauce in Natsu's."

"Aye!" the two of them happily said.

Suddenly Natsu's body started to glow. Panicking he jumped into the water, making the princess worried that something may be wrong.

"Natsu?"

Bubbles came from the spot he hid under, but after some more seconds of waiting, it stopped. Worriedly Lucy got closer, though she was used to him hiding as fast as he started to transform back, she still got worried.

_Is it painful? _she asked herself.

Then, the pink haired man popped up from the water, gulping down a big amount of oxygen. He had no shirt on, which she found herself blushing over.

She wouldn't deny it. Natsu was a fine looking man with broad shoulders and muscular chest, six-pack and not too big arm muscles. Overall he has slim body figure.

"Like what you see?" she snapped out of her thoughts and blushes heavily as he gave her a wicked smirk.

"In your dreams." she snorted, turning around

And his teasing character made it worse. Every time he caught her looking at him, he would always comment her on if she wanted him or something close to that. For the past five weeks, give or take, she had spent with the duo she felt more and more _home_.

_Home… wonder how dad have it. _she thought, looking up to the sunset pink sky. Her eyes taking it all in, until a calloused hand waved in front of her face.

"Oiii~ you ok?" she blinks three times before turning to Natsu who stood before her, the dark water reaching up to his hips. Barely reaching.

"KYAA! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" she screeched and threw the closest thing she could grab at him. Which was Happy.

With a heavy smack Happy got pasted onto Natsu face, the force sending him back underwater, an unconscious Happy following down.

Coughing and spluttering out water from his mouth Natsu came up from the water again, holding a drenched Happy in his right arm.

"Was that really necessary?" the man ask the girl. Lucy nodded and turned her back to him, giving him privacy. Hearing him sigh and walk up from the water she waited for him to finish changing into the clothes she had prepared for him.

You can look now." Happy said and she turned around.

"BOOH!"

Only to regret it.

With a hand to her heart she leaned against a stone, her face pale and body shaking from the shock.

Happy had apparently found a piece of bark with two holes in it that looked like eyes and, yeah, the result was splendid.

"Haha, nice one buddy." Natsu said, high-fiving with the exceed who 'aye-d' and jumped around, laughing and jumping around.

Lucy only felt sorry for herself. "God, help me with theses two _monsters_!" she cried silently.

* * *

After Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep, after eating up every little drop of the soup, Lucy tiptoed to the door and without a sound escaped out of the cottage.

She had planned on sneaking into the castle to fetch some money sacks. She didn't want to return to her father just yet, not now when she's having so much fun. Despite the pranks from her two companions, she really enjoyed their presense.

As she trotted through the forest she came to think on how close she and Natsu had been lest two weeks of the time they had spent together in the cottage.

They would laugh and sometimes wrestle till both of them were suffocating from laughing too much. Natsu would always let her win thought, except for one time when she accidentaly had kicked his violin, it didn't break though. He had pinned her with her wrist in his left arm, holding them above her head, straddlig her with his knees as they gazed at each other with chest rising up and down, exhausting breaths coming from them.

Lucy blushed as she continued to run on the familiar trail. The moon helped her watch her step for roots and stones that laid spread over the small brown line.

When she finally saw the lights from the castle she dusted her dress off and dove in between a buskage and foung what she looked for. A hole.

She crept through the hole and then like a ninja made her way over to the window there she knew some sacks would be. It was her own treasure room so no-one would be in there, except for the guards guarding outside the.

She had been smart enough and clothed herself in a cape with a hood. The cape was dark so she melted in well with the shadows. Peeking inside the window she smiled for herself as she saw the pile of sacks she looked for laid on a table, just like she had left them.

She fumbled with the little blockage so the window would go up she smiled when the small 'pop' of the window-seal got lirked up. Opening the window carefully climbed inside. Taking two sacks in each hand was about to made her way back when voices came from the door into the room.

"_Did you hear that?_" a gruff voice came from the outside.

"_Hear what?_" another man said, confused.

"_From inside the princess treasure-room?_"

"_No. But let's check it out._"

Panicked she threw out the sacks and quickly climbed out. Forgetting to close the window she ran towards the hole and crept through it.

She heard how people started to yell that someone had been inside the room and more voices joined in.

Jumping out of the buskage she froze when she saw a guard stood a few feet away from her, the torch high up in the air.

"Hey you! Don't move."

But that's exactly what Lucy did. She ran in between the trees, her feet slapping against the damp ground. She heard how the man yelled on more people and soon there were the slaps of other feet running after her.

"Halt you thief!" squeeling when she heard of close they rally were she sped up more, but totally missed the big root that were a few feet away.

Tripping over it she fell to the ground with a startled cry. She landed hard and rolled a few times, scratching up her left knee and both hands she collected herself and aimed to get up and run away.

"There he is!" a man called and pointed at Lucy with a leather glove covered finger. "Arrest him!"

"Hai!" three other men ran towards her with swords in their hands.

But before they could even take a astep closer a thick line of fire came out from the left, cutting the way for the castle guards.

A low yet clear growl came out from the dark, heavy steps of something big came closer to them.

A earsplitting roar shook the ground around them, and Lucy swore that the guards almost wetted their selfs. Another set of fire came out of nowhere and then he emerged from the shadows.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, relieved that her friend had saved her.

The guards' mouths fell open as they stared up to the big dragon with wide eyes.

Natsu snorted and clouds of black smoke puffed out. He pulled his lips over his teeth, showing a fit of forty shiny and dagger-sharp fangs. A deep growl split the silence, sending unpleasant shivers down the guards' backs.

"R-Retreat!" the leader cried out and the four of them were running back to the castle, screaming like little girls.

Natsu watched after them with narrowed eyes, but as fast as they were gone he turned to Lucy who cringed at the expression he wore.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he ask her, his voice demanding but yet he sounded extremely relieved.

"I-I just took a stroll to fetch some money!"

"You mean you stole it." he corrected her matter of factly. Lucy hung her head.

"You can't call it _stealing_." she said.

"Then what should I believe it is?" Lucy cringed at his harsh tone. But Natsu didn't seem to care about how he spoke to her, instead he nailed her with his stare.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered. "But I can't tell you." she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Natsu's eyes softened as she heard her let out a sob. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." he said, lowering his head so he was on her level. "I got scared when you weren't in the cottage."

"I'm sorry, Natsu." he heard her whisper. He let loose a sigh, his big paw reach for her and scooted her closer so she was laying against the rough texture of his nose.

"You are okay, that's the point." his whisper were low and smooth. Lucy opened her eyes, them being glossy from the tears. She looked into Natsu's big dragon eyes with.

Lifting her arms she laid them over the horns on his nose, her nose buried onto his skin, breathing in his musky and fire-like scent.

~õ~

Lucy found it hard to open her eyes once she woke up. Blinking away she took in what she could see, which wasn't much. Because a certain dragon boy were currently blocking for further viewing.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at his muscled chest. His right breast-muscle twitched as her breath hit the skin. Not until then she realized that Natsu had his arms around her, trapping her onto his body.

But she was fine with it. She wouldn't complain laying in the same futon with him, he is warm and it's soothing. She felt herself getting drowsy once again and she closed her eyes. Moving her left arm, she laid I over his side, scoothing closer to the heat oozing out from his body.

Sadly, everything have to come an end…

You _lllllllllllliiiiike _each other!"

"DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE, DAMN NEKO!"

* * *

**Haha, Happy you troll! You must destroy the moment! ;)**

**Happy: Aye! *smiles***

**I hope you enjoyed part 3 and will wait for the 4****th**** part of this five-shot! :D **

**Please leave reviews!**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
